


Christmas in Oasis

by Biak911



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Holidays, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak911/pseuds/Biak911
Summary: It's been so long since Siebren has celebrated Christmas, and now that he's nearing the end of his recovery, celebrating the holidays is close to becoming a reality. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that he's staying in Moira's penthouse, which is in Oasis, Iraq, so spreading the yuletide cheer during his first year living outside of Talon HQ looked bleak. Luckily, Moira's quick thinking, and through the help of a few friends Siebren has made in the city are here to save the day.THIS ONE SHOT IS SET IN THE SAME TIMELINE AS THE UNIVERSE IN PROGRESS.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Christmas in Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear Readers,
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! I know 2020 has been a rough year for all of us, so in hopes to spread some cheer before the year ends, I wrote this sweet Christmas one shot of our favorite adorable Talon science nerds. Hope this'll put a smile on your faces, especially if you need something happy to read right now. Happy holidays and as always, happy reading!
> 
> With much love,
> 
> Biak911

Christmas has always been Siebren’s favorite holiday. Ever since he was a child, he’d get extremely excited once December first comes because he knew that it was the season of fun, snow, and time spent with loved ones. His childhood home would be covered in red, green, gold, silver, and gold Christmas decorations, which twinkled as the flames of the fireplace kept the living room warm. The Christmas tree his father chopped down will also be at the center of the room, as he and his brothers would painstakingly place festive ornaments on each branch. The aroma of freshly made _speculaas_ , Jan Hagel cookies, and kerstkransjes, would fill the air, and it never failed to make his stomach rumble.

His extended family from all around The Netherlands would visit, and he’d spend hours playing in the snow with his brothers and cousins. He’d also help his mother make a batch of bischopswijn, which is said to be Sinterklaas’ favorite drink. But his most favorite activity of all was to sing Dutch Christmas songs by the fireplace with his family up until the morning of Christmas day.

The holiday season was always bright and cheery for the Dutch astrophysicist. But everything changed after the accident. The moment the universe damaged his mind, the memories of his past were lost into the void. Dr. Siebren de Kuiper became a shattered man living a life with several personalities, all competing to take control of him. And to top it all off, he gained the ability to summon black holes and control the very thing that keeps everything tethered to earth: gravity.

He was isolated in a secret government facility for many years with his mind and body rotting away, and without knowing what was happening to the outside world. However, hope came from an unexpected source. The terrorist organization known as Talon “acquired” him from the facility. Their plan was to use his abilities to fuel their cause, but in order to do this, they needed to stabilize his psyche first. They knew what he was capable of and deploying him to missions while he was still fragile was like setting a feral animal loose in a zoo. Thus, they turned to Dr. Moira O’Deorain for help. The notorious Irish geneticist has made countless controversial researches, papers, and experiments, so the organization knew that her radical thinking would interest her in placing the damaged astrophysicist under her care. And they were right.

There were many things that were running in Dr. O’Deorain’s mind when the Inner Council assigned her to handle Project Sigma. She was mentally preparing the perfect regimen that can bring de Kuiper back to his top physical condition, creating the appropriate training environment to help him control his new abilities, and figuring out the design of his quarters once he passed many of her tests. But no one in the organization knew about her true intentions.

Dr. Moira O’Deorain wanted to restore Dr. Siebren de Kuiper back to the man who she met in The Netherlands many years ago. Back to the man who wouldn’t stop talking about the perseids, the stars, and the secrets the universe possessed. Back to the man who willingly spent time getting to know her and listen to her troubles when she needed him the most. She wanted to give him a second chance of living a normal life after the universe has taken everything from him. But after their encounter in Point Nemo, her plans changed.

More than a year has passed since the start of Project Sigma, and Siebren has made great progress. Not only has he joined many of Talon’s missions, but he’s also getting paid handsomely for his efforts. What’s more, he’s inching closer to living on his own. All he needed to do was prove to the Inner Council that he is physically and mentally ready to blend in with society. And staying with Dr. O’Deorain in her penthouse in Oasis was his training ground.

Siebren became ecstatic when he heard about the last hurdle to his recovery. Not only will he finally be able to explore the world beyond his missions and his garden in Talon, but he’ll also have Moira nearby to help him refine his social skills. At first, Moira was a bit hesitant about having him live in her home. But Siebren has proven to be an excellent housemate. He’d help her clean and cook, as well as take care of Roberta—Moira’s eight-eyed pet rabbit—even when the mutated lagomorph was not in a good mood. Whenever they went out, he’d keep his anxieties in check, so as not to cause a panic. He’d also be more than happy to make small talk with some of the people he’d meet in the city square, and made some friends during his stay. Everything was going well, and it looked like Siebren would be able to live on his own in a few months. But when December swung by, he started acting a bit strange.

Moira noticed that Siebren became a bit too cheery. He'd also start humming a happy tune whenever he was in the car, elevator, or walking down the street. He'd also always have a smile on his face, even when Moira was angry with him. Moira thought that Siebren's cheerful disposition would disappear. But as the days go by, his happy personality intensified. 

So, one morning, Moira decided to ask him.

"Siebren, are you feeling alright?"

Siebren was on the couch staring outside the penthouse window with a big smile on his face. “Never better!” He said as he continued watching the cars drive along the streets of the city.

“Oh really? Then why are you squishing Roberta further into the couch?”

The astrophysicist was taken aback by the geneticist's words and pulled himself back from the couch. There he saw the white lagomorph tucked between the couch’s pillows breathing heavily and staring back at him with its eight eyes.

“I’m sorry, Roberta. I failed to notice you. Here, let me give you a hand and—”

But before he could reach out to the large rabbit, Roberta kicked herself out of the seat and gave the astrophysicist one nasty growl before scurrying away into the kitchen.

“I said I was sorry!” Siebren hollered as he took a seat on the couch.

Moira soon joined him on the couch. “Siebren, are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Hearing that question again made Siebren release a sigh. “Yes, doctor.” He said with a snarky tone. “Wasn’t I clear a while ago? Or do you want to fully examine me to be sure?” A soft chuckle came out from him.

“It’s just… How can I put this?” Moira hugged the couch pillow closest to her and thought for a moment. “You’ve been acting giddier than usual.”

“... And is that a bad thing?” He asked.

“Oh no no no, it’s not!” She quickly answered. “But humming a happy tune for hours on end and constantly beaming that infectious smile of yours…. it’s a tad bit much, don’t you think?”

“Is it?” _She thinks my smile is infectious!?_ “Well, I think it’s the appropriate amount of cheer for this time of year.”

Moira looked at Siebren with furrowed brows. “This time of year?”

“Yes!”

Moira was still left confused.

When the Irish woman didn’t respond, Siebren gasped. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about Christmas, Moira?”

“Christmas?”

“Yes, Christmas!” Siebren radiated with joy. “You know, decorating the Christmas tree, baking holiday treats, waiting for Sinterklaas to give you presents?” He then went back to staring at the streets below. “I know Sinterklaas is a Dutch tradition, but maybe Oasis has someone similar.” Siebren couldn’t contain his joy and started playing the couch’s headrest like a drum. “And since today’s Christmas eve, I’m just waiting for the city to light up once the 25th enters.”

“Oh, is that all?” She said to herself. Watching the 8-foot tall astrophysicist act like a little boy no longer concerned Moira when she knew the source of his endless joy. But it dawned upon her that she was now faced with a bigger challenge. “Uhm, Siebren.”

“Yes, Moira? And yes, I am still feeling fine.” He said without removing his gaze on Oasis’ busy streets.

“I don’t know how to break this to you but…” Looking at Siebren’s smile made it even harder for her. “Oasis, or the rest of the country rather, doesn’t celebrate Christmas.”

“W- what?” Upon hearing those words, Siebren’s big smile disappeared and his entire expression switched from utter joy to heartbreak. “H… How is that possible?” He said, slumping down into the couch.

“You see, Iraq is a predominantly Muslim country, so the people here celebrate Islamic holidays.”

“Oh… I see…” Siebren was slowly falling deeper into disappointment when suddenly a thought came to mind. “But you’re Irish, aren’t you?” He asked with a spark of joy in his tone. “Surely you celebrate Christmas!”

“... I used to,” Moira confessed, glancing to the side. “Since I’ve lived in Oasis for many years, I’ve become more accustomed to the traditions here. Besides, celebrating Christmas is more of a hassle for me. I have to set everything up, make a quick visit to Ireland, and then come back here? I can use all that valuable time for research, you know?”

“Oh…” And just like that, Siebren’s cheery disposition was immediately replaced with sadness. “So… There won’t be any speculaas or kerstkransjes this year?” He uttered. “No singing of Christmas carols, no gift-giving…”

Watching Siebren succumb to the realization that he won’t be celebrating Christmas this year was difficult to watch. Moira spent the most time with him during his recovery, and all she ever wanted for him is to live a normal life. She can see it in his eyes how much the holiday meant to him. So, as she took one big breath, she stood up and said, “Stop moping around, and get ready.”

Surprised, Siebren looked at the geneticist with a curious look on his face. “Pardon?”

“I said get ready.” She said sternly. “We’re going out to get some stuff.” She then turned her gaze at the confused astrophysicist and smiled. “Just trust me, okay?”

* * *

_[Naseer Shamma - From Assyria to Seville]_

After driving for 30 minutes, Moira and Siebren arrived at Oasis’ busy public market where people are seen selling and shopping for goods left and right. It was a typical scene for that day, and yet Siebren felt something was amiss because Moira still hasn’t told him what they were looking for. As he was observing the people in the market, he suddenly felt Moira tug on his sleeve. When he turned his attention to her, he saw her hand him a piece of paper.

“Take this and buy everything that’s on the list. I’ll go to the other side of the market and shop for the other stuff.” She said as she gave him an encouraging pat on the back. “Let’s meet back here in an hour and a half, okay?”

Siebren took the piece of paper and read what was on it. “Decorations? But Moira what does--” But when he looked up, Moira vanished into the crowd. _Oh, I see. So that’s how you want it to be._

It wasn’t the first time Siebren has been in the public market. However, he always had Moira by his side because not only is she more familiar with the market’s layout, but she can also read Arabic. Siebren hasn’t mastered the art of speaking, reading, and writing the language. But by the goodness of people’s hearts, the merchants in the market can speak and understand English to help foreigners like him navigate the place.

“Ah, Space Doctor!” A fat, jolly man with a big full beard called out to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning, Ferran!” Siebren rushed towards the bakery and greeted his friend. “It’s good to see you. How’s everything?”

“Oh you know, same old, same old.” Ferran chuckled. “It’s unusual finding you here. Don’t you and Dr. O’Deorain visit the market on Saturdays?”

“Yes, we do.” Siebren scratched the back of his head. “But today, we’re shopping for more specific things.” He showed his friend the list Moira gave him.

Ferran took a look and read aloud. “Decorations? That’s quite a peculiar list is it not?”

“Y-yes it is.”

“What’s it for, if I may ask?”

“I think we’re trying to celebrate Christmas in the penthouse,” Siebren answered as confidently as he could. “Moira placed me in charge of finding decorations, and she’s somewhere on the other side of the market shopping for who knows what.” Siebren let out a nervous laugh. “By any chance, do you know where I can find some ‘festive’ decorations?”

Ferran returned the list to the astrophysicist, took a step back, and rubbed his beard. “Hmm, I might know a few places. But I can't just leave my shop and help you, doctor.”

“Maybe I can help him, papa!” A bright-eyed, 11-year-old girl suddenly emerged from the back of the shop and ran towards her father.

“Ah, _habibti_ there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. You know you forgot to place our freshly baked khubz tannour out for display this morning.” He said as he wrapped his arm around his little girl, greeting her with a tight hug.

“Sorry, papa. I was about to, but Rafi and the other kids invited me to play.”

“What did I tell you about doing your duties first before having fun, hm?” Ferran scolded her by wagging his finger in front of her.

“I’m sorry, papa. Maybe I can make it up to you by helping Mr. Space Doctor out?”

Ferran looked at his daughter’s pleading eyes. He couldn’t stay mad at her for long. “Fine. But only if he agrees.” He then looked at Siebren. “Doctor, will it be alright if you let Atiya be your guide for today?”

Siebren turned towards the little girl, who had her arms wrapped around her father’s waist, and asked. “Atiya, do you know the best places where I can get beautiful decorations for Moira’s place?”

“Of course, sir! You can count on me.” Atiya answered in a confident tone.

“Then it’s settled.” He stretched out a hand towards the little girl, who in turn received it with a handshake. “Don’t worry, Ferran, I’ll keep a good eye on her.”

* * *

Once they were off on their shopping adventure, Siebren was surprised by all the energy the little girl had in her. Even after playing with her friends, she had a skip in every step and her long, braided black hair bounced along with her. Keeping up with her was stressful, especially when they’re running through narrow passageways and the crowds. But Atiya didn’t disappoint. In a matter of minutes, the little girl was able to bring Siebren to several shops that offered beautiful lights, ribbons, and other ornaments that reminded him of the holiday decorations that were present in his childhood home. They even visited a gardening store where Siebren chose a potted cypress tree to stand in for the traditional pine tree. It seemed like he had everything he needed. However, a part of him was saying that he’s missing something. He was about to call Atiya back when he suddenly remembered what that something was when he passed by a jewelry shop. So, without telling the little girl, he went inside to take a look.

When he entered the jewelry store, he carefully placed all of the items he was carrying on the floor and greeted the store clerk. “Hello!”

“Ah, good day, sir!” The woman behind the display cabinet greeted him back with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Uhm, how fast can you make custom jewelry?”

The woman rubbed her chin and thought for a moment. “It depends on the design, sir.”

“Alright. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?”

In mere seconds, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen from behind the counter and gave it to him. Siebren then began to draw the concept of the piece of jewelry that he had in mind. When he was done, he showed his drawing to the woman and asked:

“I need a brooch that looks like this in 30 minutes. Just use the best gems you have. Can you do it?” He looked at the woman with a serious look on his face.

The woman brought the drawing closer, so she can see the design more clearly. “Hmmm, it depends…”

Siebren let out a defeated breath, reached right into his pocket, and threw a wad of cash on the display case. “What about now?”

The woman grabbed the money, licked her thumb, and quickly counted the money. “... It’s doable, sir. Just wait for a moment.” She then grabbed the drawing and headed to the back of the shop.

Siebren stayed in the store and waited. And waited. And waited until the 30 minutes were up. He waited another 5 minutes, but the woman hasn’t come back.

_I think I may have gotten swindled here._ He thought to himself.

“There you are, Mr. Space Doctor!” Atiya was out of breath when she called him. “You suddenly disappeared behind me. I was worried.”

“Sorry, Atiya. I got sidetracked. Also, you were worried about me?”

“Of course I was! You could’ve gotten lost, and Dr. O’Deorain would never forgive me if I told her it was my fault.”

_Moira!_ Siebren looked at his watch and noticed that he was 20 minutes late. “Thank you for all your help, Atiya. But I think I can take it from here.” He quickly grabbed all the items he placed down on the floor and ran towards the entrance of the market.

“But, doctor—”

“Thank you again, Atiya! I’ll give you a reward the next time we buy bread from your father.”

* * *

Moira was standing in front of the entrance with two bags filled with meat and produce beside her. She had a scowl on her face, her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the stone floor. When she saw Siebren running towards her, she looked at her watch and tutted under her nose. “He’s late!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Siebren placed all of his items next to Moira and took a few seconds to catch his breath. “It was tricky finding the things because I really didn’t know what you wanted.”

Moira examined the things Siebren bought and gave him a quick nod. “These will do nicely, Siebren. Good work. Now help me load all these things in the car and—”

“DOCTOR SPACE MAN!” Atiya was running and screaming at the top of her lungs as she waved her hands to Siebren.

“Atiya! What is it?” Siebren knelt down to be at the same level of the little girl. “And what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back with Ferran?”

“Yes, but you forgot something.” She said breathing heavily between each word. She then gave Siebren a small box that was nicely wrapped in brown paper. “The woman said it’s urgent that I give this to you. And, you overpaid her for her services.” She then reached into her pockets to return the excess money Siebren gave to the woman in the jewelry shop.

“Keep it,” Siebren said as he grabbed the box. “For all your troubles. And don’t worry, I won’t tell your father. This’ll be our little secret.”

Atiya’s eyes gleamed as she was amazed by Siebren’s generosity. “Oh, thank you, Mr. Space Doctor!” She then gave Siebren a tight hug before saying goodbye and running back to her father’s bakery.

“What was that all about?” Moira asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Siebren answered.

* * *

_[František Drdla - Seranade in A Major]_

When they returned home, Moira instructed Siebren not to enter the kitchen at any cost. She also gave him the task to decorate the living room as pleasantly as possible with the items he bought. Siebren obliged.

While Moira was working in the kitchen, Siebren immediately started unpacking his items and began decorating. He started with the string lights that featured LED stars and moons and hung them on the walls. Next, he grabbed the gold and red ribbons and hung them on the ceiling, creating a canopy that added a hint of warmth in the room. He then took the tree, placed it at the corner, and decorated its leaves with the ornaments he bought. And during this entire process, Roberta sat a few feet away, watching him do his work. Once he was finished, he lowered the temperature in the room and displayed a yule log burning in a firebox on the television to give the living room a familiar Christmas feel.

Siebren then took a step back, examined the work he’d done, and looked at Roberta with a smile. “What do you think? I think I did a great job.”

Roberta just continued to twitch her nose and nonchalantly blinked at him.

“Bah, what do you know.” Siebren chuckled.

All of a sudden, the penthouse started to fill with the aromas of cinnamon, cardamom, garlic, bay leaf, and lamb roasting in the oven. He could also smell the subtle fruity scent of wine and the powerful spicy scent of cloves. The combination of the scrumptious smells was making him hungry.

“Alright,” Moira emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of a pitcher of mulled wine and two empty glasses. She also had a brown paper bag hanging around her arm. “Since dinner is going to take a while, I thought we’d start with this.” The moment she laid eyes on her living room, she was shocked to see how Siebren managed to incorporate the warmth and cheer of the festivities into her modern space. “Siebren, this is amazing! You did a wonderful job.”

“Well… It is Christmas, isn’t it?” He said with a shy smile. “So, I thought I’d make it as festive as possible.”

* * *

Moira invited Siebren to sit on the floor next to the coffee table in front of the couch. She then placed the tray and paper bag on the table, poured them a glass of mulled wine, and gave him a glass. As Moira sat down, Roberta hopped in her lap and found comfort in the warmth between her master’s warm legs. Then, Moira gave a short toast.

“Here’s to your amazing recovery, Siebren. In just a few months, you’ll be able to live on your own as a free man.” Moira said as she raised her glass.

“Well, here’s to being able to make it this far thanks to you.” Siebren clinked his glass against hers and smiled. “I wouldn’t have made it without you... Thank you.”

Moira blushed as she watched Siebren take a few sips of his wine.

When the flavor of the mulled wine hit his tongue, Siebren was completely surprised. “Moira!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t know you knew how to make bischopswijn!?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Moira scoffed before taking a swig of her glass of wine. “It’s all research really.”

“But it tastes just like how my mother used to make it when I was a kid. I mean, I don’t condone underage drinking, but I did take a few sips here and there to taste.” He chuckled. “... Moira?” Siebren suddenly became quiet.

“Yes, Siebren?” Moira asked as she refilled her glass.

“You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“Do what?” She asked as if she had no idea what was going on.

“You didn’t have to make Christmas happen for me.” Siebren said softly. “I should’ve noticed earlier that the people here don’t celebrate the holiday. I was just overeager, I guess. It’s been so long since I’ve celebrated Christmas that I got my head wrapped up in this fantasy that once 12 midnight hits, the entire street will be covered in Christmas lights, wreaths, and other holiday decorations… No pun intended.”

“Well, half of today’s adventure was done by you. So,” Moira clinked her glass against his. “I can’t take all the credit.”

Siebren looked at Moira with a soft smile.

“Oh, before I forget.” She then grabbed the brown paper bag and handed it to him. “Here!”

Siebren’s eyes widened in surprise. “For me?” He then slowly took the paper bag from her.

“Yes, Siebren. It's a gift from me to you.” Moira chortled. “I mean, gift-giving is a part of the holidays, is it not?”

Siebren placed the paper bag closer to him and gingerly opened it. He then reached inside and pulled out a box. He placed the box before him, opened it up, and took out the gift. “Socks!”

“With planets and stars on them.” Moira pointed out as she took another sip of her wine. “Forgive me, but I’m not great at picking gifts.”

“What are you saying? These are perfect!” Siebren rubbed the socks’ fabric between his fingers to get a good feel of its texture.

As he was examining his gift, Roberta hopped out from her comfortable position and found solace inside the empty gift box.

“They’re tasteful, warm, and soft. They’re perfect for when I float around my lab.” Siebren laughed. “Don’t you agree, Roberta?”

The rabbit ignored the astrophysicist and made herself more comfortable in the box.

Just seeing Siebren radiating in pure joy was enough to get a genuine smile from the geneticist.

“Oh, I also have something for you.” Siebren crawled to the potted cypress tree and grabbed the box underneath it. “Here!” He said, reaching out to Moira to give her a gift.

Moira was puzzled and stared at the box with her heterochromatic eyes for a moment before taking it from Siebren. “Siebren… You didn’t have to.”

“I insist.” Siebren sat back down in front of the Irish woman and took a sip of his wine. “It was a last-minute thing, but I wanted to give you something.”

Moira looked at her gift for a moment, tore its wrapping paper, and opened the box. “It’s a brooch!”

“Shaped as a holly!” Siebren exclaimed. “It just suddenly came to me while shopping for the decorations… You told me that you no longer celebrate Christmas because of time constraints and that you’ve become more accustomed to this country’s traditions. So, I thought maybe having a little something that’ll serve as your reminder will help put you in the holiday spirit, even for a bit.”

Moira observed the piece of jewelry in her hand and let the light that shimmered from the brooch’s gold base, as well as its emerald and ruby stones, reflect in her heterochromatic eyes. “Siebren… It’s beautiful.” She said as she pinned the brooch on her shirt. “Thank you.”

Seeing her soft smile directed at him caused his face to go red. “Uhmm, no problem!”

Seeing him blush made Moira laugh. “Well, I know it’s a bit early to say this, but there are a few more things left to do before we can really celebrate. Merry Christmas, Siebren.” She said as she raised her glass.

“… Merry Christmas, Moira.” Siebren said with a smile, raising his glass and clinking it to hers.


End file.
